fortnite_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Fortnite: The Evil Account
Chapter one: The beginning. Hello! I am your average dude who plays Fortnite. I first played it when season 2 came out. I was hyped for the next one to come out, then the next, and the one after that. The problem was I don't have any money for V-Bucks. I only use the money for grocery shopping, bills, taxes, and Video Game stuff that does not have digital money. But I was a pro at the game, though. I get 5+ eliminations almost every game, and I also got 3 victory royales as well. One day I got so fed up about not getting any V-Bucks that I decided to google 'how to get free V-Bucks', but all of them wants me to do a human verification of some kind. Some say after you do it, you get a virus, get your money stolen, or get a porn video of some sort. Good thing I listen to them and did not do the human verification. Then I said to myself "Man, I wish there was a legit way to get V-Bucks for free without getting anything that will harm my device." After I said that, I googled 'How to get free V-Bucks no human verification', and almost every website was a scam website! "Come on, Google," I said. But then I got to page 666 of the results screen and found a deep web page that was selling cracked Fortnite accounts. "Why didn't I think of going to this place on the internet before," I said. I clicked the link of the web page. The web page was pitch black except for the images of each account, and the text was white. I was greeted with a creepy voice "Hello, *My real name*, welcome to the black market for Fortnite accounts! You are the first one to reach this part of the deep web. Take it as an accomplishment! anyways, you are only allowed to purchase one Fortnite account, and you can take your time to decide which account is right for you." I was stunned to hear that he knows my real name, but I brushed it off. I circled around all of the accounts available. There were 45 accounts on the web page in total, but I need to remember that I only get to hack one account. 2 hours later and I finally picked one, and the account's name is 'HeathyFam79'. Why I picked him is because he has over 10,000 V-Bucks, 60+ Skins, and best of all he has a Skull Trooper (My favorite skin in the whole game). I clicked the 'get password' button, close that window, and boot up Fortnite. Chapter two: Crazy Crap happens! The first thing I did once I got to Fortnite is logged out of my main account. I put in the username 'HeathyFam79', then I put in the password, and now I am logged in as HeathyFam79. I loaded up Fortnite and finally got to the main menu. The first thing I noticed is the background was ripped straight from Hell. "Weird," I yelled. Then I checked the battle pass, and for some reason, I was tier 101. "How in the world is this even possible," I questioned. The object in tier 101 was glitchy, so glitchy that I don't know what it is supposed to look like. The description scared me the most, it said: "I will murder you in your sleep if you don't obey me!" I checked the missions, and I see more messed up stuff. There was only one mission, and the mission's title was "Illuminati". The description was 'The new world order' plan, and The Devil taking over planet Earth. I was spooked! "What is all of this doing here," I questioned. I checked my locker to try out the Skull Trooper, but something caught my eye. "What is Adolf Hitler doing here," I questioned. For some odd reason, I ignored it and picked the Skull Trooper skin anyway. I checked the shop, and it said "No offers available". I checked the V-Bucks store, and also said "No offers available". "What was the point of having 10,000+ V-Bucks if nothing is available to purchase," I questioned for the tenth time. Then I decided to just take my mind off it, and start up a solo match. Chapter three: The solo match I will never forget, ever. After the loading screen, the first thing I see was only the color red in different''' '''shadings. Everyone's shoes were laying on the side of the bus, and no one was here on this island. According to my research, in Japan, this means suicide. "I thought there was a invisible wall, so players can't jump off the island," I said. After there were exactly 198 shoes laying around in the server, I was in the battle bus, and the color was back to normal. The ocean was magma, and the grass was dark orange. The only place I was allowed to land was Tilted Towers. Tilted Towers was black and white, like a 1920's film, or something. Once I landed on a building, the gameplay was like Call of Duty. "What," I questioned, "I thought this game was supposed to be a more family-friendlier version of Call of Duty." I pick axed my way down the building, it was a big mistake! Inside the building was pitch black, and I hear voices. "Join the Illuminati," said one voice. "Join us, or I will cut off the power of your house, and kill you," said another voice. I put on my headset. "Hello, what do you want from me," I questioned. "To join us," said voices. "No," I exclaimed, and I tried to find the exit of the building. I successfully left the building. "You can't escape from us," said one voice. I finally found a gun, sadly, it was a common pistol. I shoot at the Illuminati members. Every time I fired my gun, blood came out of the Illuminati members. I successfully killed them all, but their deaths were cruel and violent to watch. Blood and gore came out of them all, and then all of the blood and gore disappeared after a few seconds. After that was over, instead of it saying 'Number one victory royale' it said 'Are you happy now?' and it played highly disturbing music. I was crying for a few seconds. I texted all of my friend about my experience. All of them were being assholes about the situation I had. They typed stuff like "LOL," "LMAO," and other stuff like that. I don't know if one day the Illuminati secret society will find my house, and murder me. I called Epic Games about the account 'HeathyFam79', and they said "Ok, we will delete his account, and as your punishment for hacking, we will ban your account untill the beginning of 2019, the year Fortnite will have less players than before." They hang up. I felt better about myself, now. I deserve to get banned for a while. I learned a lesson, don't hack anyone's account, unless they have the permission to do so. edit from another user: hi im a person who just edited this creepypasta. i fixed all the typos and spelling errors so you can read it better. edit from yet another user: Hi I'm a person that edited this story, I fixed some errors and made it easier to read! Hi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Edit from ANOTHER USER: hi i fixed this lmao ������ Category:Fortnite creepypasta